Luke Skywalker
Luke Skywalker was a human jedi active during the Galactic Civil War. He was an important piece in the Rebel Alliance who worked to restore democracy in the galaxy after the rise of the Galactic Empire. At one point he was the only jedi in the galaxy who were sought by both the Empire and the First Order to be destroyed. History 19 BBY Luke Skywalker was born in a facility located on the asteroid Polis Massa from his mother Padmé Amidala who died right after childbirth. As Luke's father was a strong jedi, who were group-members that the Galactic Empire was looking for to kill, Luke would have the ability to become a jedi himself in the future. Therefore jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi took the new-born Luke to the sand-planet Tatooine where he would remain hidden from the Empire at his uncle Owen Lars and uncle's wife Beru Lars while Obi-Wan would watch over Luke in secret until the day he thought that Luke would be ready for training. 0 BBY Nineteen years after his birth, Luke had grown to be a typical farmboy at Owen's house. Although, he was not happy with the life he had and were eager to some day join the imperial academy, not knowing that he was in fact sought after by the Empire. Although, Owen tried to convince Luke to stay at the farm which led to arguments between the two. Luke instead went outside to watch the double-sunset of Tatooine, dreaming to one day leave the planet. One day, a group of jawas came by in their sandcrawler to sell droids to the farm, and Owen chose the protocol droid C-3PO and the astromech droid R5-D4. Luke told the droids to come with him, but R5 broke down very soon after being chosen. C-3PO advised Luke to choose another particular astromech droid that was named R2-D2, and Luke asked his uncle about it who approved. C-3PO and R2 then followed Luke to begin their duties. Luke later spent time with his new two droids inside one of the working huts as he needed to repair R2-D2, but after finding and trying to remove something that seemed to be stuck onto the droid he made R2 play a holographic message involving a young woman who were desperate for help from someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. The message kept replaying as Luke tried to comprehent what this all meant. He soon wondered if Obi-Wan Kenobi could be a relative to old Ben Kenobi who lived close by. Luke later brought his two droids to go look for Ben in his X-34 landspeeder, and he stopped by at a desert location where he saw a Bantha through his binoculars, implying that dangerous sand people are nearby. Luke was then unexpectedly attacked by one before he could even put his binoculars down, and was left unconscious. Although, he soon woke up next to Ben who had saved him from the creatures using a force-scream that scared them away. Luke fastly started to talk about the message from the woman inside R2-D2, and if Ben knew someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ben explained that he certainly does as he's the same person as Obi-Wan, just that he calls himself by a different name after all these years to stay anonymous from the Empire. Luke and his droids were later brought to Obi-Wans hutt to discuss further. At Obi-Wans hutt Obi-Wan started to explain that he knew Lukes father, and that his father was killed by Obi-Wans old pupil Darth Vader who turned to evil and the Empire. Obi-Wan then proceeded to show Luke his fathers old lightsaber that Luke employed, revealing the lightsabers laser-blade. This was shocking but important news to Luke, who brought Obi-Wan and his droids back to Lukes hutt to talk to Owen and Beru. Although, the only thing they found there was smoke coming out from the hutt and the remains of Owens and Berus dead bodies. Luke was shocked but stayed calm after witnessing this, and after finding the jawas that sold the droids to Lukes family earlier, all dead, Obi-Wan made the conclusion that this had been done by the Empire because of R2-D2 and his important message that both the jawas and Lukes family had been in possession of. Luke knew that he now had to follow Obi-Wan on the mission to save the woman in the message, who was an important person in the Rebel Alliace named Leia Organa. Her home-planet was Alderaan, and that was Luke's and Obi-Wan's next destination once they could get a ride there, something Obi-Wan thought they could find in the city Mos Eisley. After Obi-Wan introduced Luke to Mos Eisley on a cliff in the distance of the city, telling Luke that it's a place of scum and tyranny, they entered the city on Luke's landspeeder. They were soon stopped by imperial sandtroopers, but Obi-Wan used a force mind trick on the troopers to let himself, Luke and the droids pass without trouble. After this they stopped outside the Mos Eisley cantina where they entered, but C-3PO and R2 weren't allowed to follow inside. After this Luke sat down to have a drink but got in trouble with two thugs who didn't like and threatened to kill Luke for no apparent reason. They later attacked Luke and threw him on the floor but were themselves in turn attacked by Obi-Wan who used his lightsaber. Everyone in the bar froze to watch the event but soon continued with their own business as Obi-Wan helped Luke up from the floor. Obi-Wan then brought Luke to a table where a smuggler named Han Solo sat together with his wookie-friend Chewbacca. They discussed how Han could help Obi-Wan and Luke off the planet in Han's ship The Millenium Falcon, that Han bragged about to have finished the Kessel run in less than 14 parsecs. Although, Han said that it would cost much, but luckily Obi-Wan was able to afford it. Obi-Wan then brought Luke to the Falcon outside with Han and Chewbacca soon following after them. At the Falcon the group met up with the crime-lord Jabba the Hutt who craved Han of money that Han apparently owed him but hadn't payed. Although, Han managed to buy himself more time followed by Jabba and his gang leaving the scene. Although, as Luke, Han and the others took off in the ship they were attacked by several sandtroopers who had gotten word about the trouble in the bar earlier. Although, the group managed to leave the planet in the Falcon safely to take off to Alderaan. On their journey to Alderaan, Obi-Wan took the oppurtunity to train Luke in the ways of the force, something that Han was very sceptical of. Luke held his fathers lightsaber as he practiced to protect himself with it from a training remote that fired unlethal shots. Luke failed however, but Obi-Wan insisted that Luke had to rely more on the force instead of his eyes. Therefore Obi-Wan put a helmet on Luke which covered Luke eyes, and by using the force on a second try, he managed to deflect all shots from the remote. Soon Obi-Wan started to feel ill to Luke's worry, and Obi-Wan told Luke that he had felt millions of voices screaming out in terror to suddendly be silenced. Soon the group reached the location of Alderaan, but instead of finding the planet they only found chuncks of rock everywhere, implying that the planet somehow had been destroyed. They also found a lone imperial TIE Fighter flying through space that they decided to follow, and Luke implied that it was heading for a small moon up ahead. Although, Obi-Wan implied that the object up ahead was no moon, but a space station. Han tried to change course but the station started to pull the ship in, and soon the Falcon was led into the stations hangar where it landed to be inspected by the imperial troops there. Luke and the others hurried to hide inside empty storage rooms in the floor of the ship as the imperials entered, and soon they attacked the imperial troopers from behind and stole their armor to come back out disguised as imperial stormtroopers that had arrested Chewbacca inside the ship. When safe, the group hurried to a smaller room further inside the station where they discussed what to do next, and Obi-Wan told the others to wait as he left them inside the room to handle new business there. Although, after checking data, Luke found out that Leia is imprisoned onboard the station, and he managed to make Han and Chewbacca follow him to rescue her as R2 and C-3PO waited inside the room. After going through and riding in an elevator onboard the station Luke, Han and Chewbacca finally reached the prison cells where princess Leia was held captive. The group killed all the guards in the prison and Luke entered Leia's cell with the stormtrooper armor on, and she pointed out his short height for being a stormtrooper. Although, he took off the helmet and told her that his name is Luke Skywalker and that he has come to rescue her. Han warned Luke that more guards are on their way, and Leia grabbed a blaster and joined the group against the stormtroopers that later arrived. The quantity of their enemies were too high however, and the groups only way out was to one by one jump down a pipe that led to a trash compactor.